Data Mining
or | level2 = 48 | rewards2 = 27273 XP, $2073 or | level3 = 72 | rewards3 = 37115 XP, $31473 or | previous = Toil and Trouble | next = The Talon of God | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Story mission }} Data Mining is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Mordecai. The mission is performed, starting at Arid Nexus - Boneyard and continuing in Arid Nexus - Badlands. Walkthrough Objectives *Head to the main pipeline *Reach Hyperion Info Stockade *Overload pump station 1: 0/2 *Find second pump station *Overload pump station 2: 0/2 *Find third pump station *Overload pump station 3: 0/2 *Hit pipeline with vehicle *Enter Hyperion Info Stockade *Find data access terminal *Download Warrior location *Take map data Strategy The objective is to reach the Hyperion Info Stockade through the Eridium pipeline, but on approaching it the ladder breaks down, denying entry to the pipe. Mordecai suggests visiting a nearby Eridium pumping station, which is guarded by a few loaders and Hyperion personnel. Once the initial resistance has been overcome, more loaders are sent by moonshot when Vault Hunters approach the inner perimeter. After they are dealt with, the two valves can be turned on to raise the pressure of the pipe. Mordecai ECHOs again about visiting two more Eridium pumping stations nearby and following the same procedure, each protected by the usual Hyperion loaders and personnel. Once the valves in all three pumping stations are turned on, Vault Hunters can crash any vehicle with the pipeline at the spot of the ladder to make a big hole though which one can reach the upper deck and gain access to the Badlands. The Hyperion Info Stockade is built above Fyrestone but requires an elevator to ascend to the overpass which is located near the bus stop, and the path there is guarded by multiple JNK Loaders. On approaching the bus station a gigantic loader, Saturn is sent by a moonshot from the Hyperion moonbase, and guards the elevator. Because of the multitude of devastating long range attacks, it is best to destroy Saturn before trying to ascend to the overpass. Halfway into the overpass, more loaders are sent by moonshots followed by a Badass constructor. Once inside, a few EXP Loaders will try to stop intruders taking advantage of the uneven stair structure. At the upper floor is the panel which stores the whereabouts of the Vault as well as Lilith. On interaction, two more constructors are sent on each of the extended platform which can be destroyed with ease due to the cover provided by the building. Once the constructors are destroyed, the location of the Vault is revealed to be in Hero's Pass. Completion :"No more planning. No more distractions. It's time to end this." Turn In: Mordecai Notes *Text of 'Location of Eridian Warrior' item: Data pointing towards the location of the Warrior. Mission Transcript Video Walkthroughs Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - Data Mining - Main Missions (Part 18) Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - Data Mining - Part 15a Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - Data Mining - Part 15b Data Mining ru:Сбор данных uk:Отримання Інформації